Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Riikani
Summary: A Christmas story. No need to say anything different. Contestshipping. Multichaptered
1. Chapter 1

_A Christmas story from me. Short but I hope you'll find it fun to read. Contest-shipping as usual. _

_Please enjoy_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas eve and snow fell gently down. Everyone was together and the families were happy and content.

Well that's for except one person. Through the woods of the Johto region ran one person that carried the name May. She was the one traveler that dared to be outside and braved the cold weather.

"Tell me again why I chose to continue on Christmas eve?" she muttered, but May knew the answer to that.

She was alone. She traveled alone. Her family was home in Hoenn, her friends in Sinnoh. And she didn't see the point of celebrating Christmas alone.

But now she was trapped in the woods with the snow falling not so gently as thought on her head. 'I need to find a shelter and quickly' she thought as she rubbed her arms to stay warm. Sadly enough May hadn't studied the map good enough to exactly pit-point her location, let alone one of a shelter.

Suddenly May tripped and fell face-down in the snow. She sweat dropped at her own clumsiness.

Then a hand was taken out for her to grab and howl her up. Surprised she looked up. There was her biggest rival looking down upon her, a smirk playing around his lips and eyes shimmering with silent laughter.

"Wha..." May said. The boy gave a short laugh; "What? Can't help my clumsiest rival of the ground?" he asked snickering.

"Drew!" May growled, but grabbed his hand even so. Then she shivered.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find shelter" and then she ran off.

Drew frowned before running after her. "What are you doing?" May asked as she kept her face at the road before her.

"Helping to find you shelter" he answered.

"Why are you even outside?" May asked curiously. After all it was Christmas for him as well and she would bet on the Grand-Festival cup if there wasn't some sort of Party he could attend to.

Drew raised his brows on the question; "I could ask you the same" he said.

May muttered something under her breath as she kept running. "What?" Drew said teasingly. May groaned; "I said; you have parties to attend to, unlike me" she admitted softly.

Drew widened his eyes; he had never thought May would be outside because she was alone on Christmas.

Then he grinned; "Way too many party's if you ask me" he said airily.

Suddenly he stopped. May, who noticed him too late, continued to run. And crashed into a huge metal gate.

"Well done May" Drew teased as she fell down again. 'Obnoxious guy' she thought grouchy.

Out of the nothing they heard a crunching noise and before their eyes the gate fell down. "Very well done" Drew said amazed as he walked to the now worthless piece of metal.

"Oh No! I broke it! It's broken! I did it! What will the owners say" May panicked as she sat straight up.

"Calm down May" Drew interrupted her; "It was all rusted; you could nothing do about it. Eventually it would have fell down even so" then he glanced up "I even thing this mansion isn't even inhabited"

Now May looked closely through the darkness she also saw the huge mansion at the end of the lane.

"You don't think people still live there?" May asked.

Drew studied the gate some more. "No" he finally concluded. "The lock was completed rusted through. My guess is that this lock hasn't been touched for at least 50 years.

May coughed harshly. "Do you think they mind if I went inside?" she asked hoarse.

Drew looked back to see a blush spreading over her face; none not caused by cold or embarrassment.. He walked up to her and felt her forehead. "May, you're burning up!" he said warned.

May nodded; "That's why I asked if..." she coughed "they would mind"

Drew frowned; he had either way now two choices; he could walk away and leave May sick behind, Or he could choose to stay with her until she was better.

And even for Drew, the first option was too cruel, so he chose to stay.

He pulled her arm around his neck and his own arms around her waist as he helped her stand up. "I don't think they would mind" he muttered as he dragged May with him over the snowy lane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review._

_For those who don't like the story so far, and decide to quit, A Merry Christmas so far._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter, Thanks for staying with me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After Drew had found some blankets for May in the mansion and had made sure she wasn't cold as she sat on the sofa, he set out for food and some information about who lived here.

The house was huge but because he had grown-up in a house like this he could find the kitchen quiet easily. Drew looked in the kitchen-cabinet and since he didn't want to take any risks he only took some tea. Not that there was anything else

He walked back to the room he left May and saw her shivering under the blanket. He felt her forehead again and even though he wasn't a thermometer he definitely knew she had become even warmer.

Drew looked around but all he saw was a fire-place. "Somewhere around has to be fire-wood then." he muttered.

Then he remembered where the servants always put it and looked besides the fireplace. Slowly touching the stones to not to miss any rocks, he felt around.

Then suddenly he felt a hand bar."Bingo" he muttered.

After pulling with quite some force he finally opened the hiding. Even though it was dark, Drew could clearly see the figures of the firewood and sighed relieved.

"Unbelievably they still make the same structure for houses as they used to" he snickered. After putting some wood in the fire-place and lightning it, he finally got the chance to look around carefully.

A small room compared to other he had found in the hall (even to Drew's standards the dining room had been huge). He guessed it was a study, according to all the books and the desks. He didn't only slightly wonder why there was a complete living room within the study.

The windows were high and they squeaked a little but were well-built and kept the cold and snow outside. Which was a good thing as Drew saw that the gentle snowfall had changed in a fiercesom snowstorm.

Suddenly the fire flamed high up and the image of the outside world disappeared. Leaving Drew looking at his own reflection.

Drew frowned; such tired eyes he had. The image he saw was so familiar to him; green hair, a piercing green gaze and a mouth familiar to smirking. Yet in this flaming light he did not recognize himself.

Glancing in the window he saw May stirring.

Silently he walked back and sat down in a lean chair. "Mmm, Drew?" May softly mumbled. Drew looked up again; "Ah you're awake" he said.

It sounded mockingly but secretly he was relieved. If her fever hadn't went down, it would have become very dangerous. But since she was awake now, he took it that her fever was not that high anymore.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Drew rolled his eyes; "Gee I wonder" he commented sarcastically

May then remembered the mansion and slumped back down. "Found traces of the owners?" she asked.

Drew frowned; he had found May's health a bit more important. But he stood up even so to look through the archives. In one of them he found an article from a newspaper.

It told the tragic story that the Mistress of the House had become very sick and had died. The master of the house had been so heartbroken that he left to never return.

The house was still in ownership of that family but since it was a worthless piece of ground and the house was old nobody did something with it.

It had been this way for 112 years, Drew noticed. "I don't think the owner will come back, May" he told her.

May nodded and gazed deeply in the flames. "Some Christmas" she muttered.

Drew cocked one of his brows; "what has that supposed to mean?" he asked. May frowned; "Stuck in some house with a snowstorm raging outside, without my friends; on Christmas eve! That just plainly sucks" she said.

"Why Thank you" Drew said as he sat back down again. Now it was May's turn to frown; "What do you mean with that?" she asked back

Drew rolled his eyes; "Next time you'll be taking care of yourself when you're sick" he said.

May then realized what she had said; "I didn't mean I find it terrible you're with me" she said waving with her hands for her face.

Drew's face darkened" Just spending Christmas with me" he said.

The tension had become thick as they both didn't know what to say. The Drew stood up and walked to the old kitchen to make the tea as he intended to do.

He frowned; how did things end up like this? This was not the way he wanted his Christmas to go. He had not planned it this way, as he had expected to spend Christmas alone. For once not those over-dressed party's .

He was awoken from his thought by the flute of the teakettle. Smirking he grabbed the metal thing from the fire as the house was too old and wasn't connected to the gas-net.

When he returned to the room he found May sleeping calmly again.

He put down the cups of tea and sat down in the same chair he sat before.

Glancing in the fire, he noted to himself that he actually liked his Christmas this silent. Not the over-exaggerated party's he would usually attend to.

It was funny though; all his life he had went to that kind of party's. He had gotten loads of presents and had eaten the most luxurious dinners. Yet this was one of the best Christmas's he had ever had so far. Even all the dinner or food he had were tea and energy-vars. No presents and all the company there was his simple rival May.

He expected that she had always had simple Christmas's. Probably decorating the Christmas tree with Max and just with family a simple but very well made dinner. And presents where she and Max had been longing for for months.

And he kinda envied her.

Suddenly he was interrupted again in his thoughts; this time by a giggle.

Curiously he glanced up, to see May looking at him "What?" he asked.

May smiled softly as she nuzzled herself in the blankets. "Every time I wake up, I see you sitting there" she said.

Drew laughed; "So? Where am I supposed to sit then?" he asked her. May smiled; "Don't know" she said shrugging.

Drew got an idea and smirked mischievous; "I know something". He stood up as to emphasise his point.

"Eh?" May exclaimed as Drew sat down on her armrest. He smirked when May's face flushed red. The he leaned forward; "and you know something May?" he whispered in her ear.

Amused and even flattered, he saw her face turn even redder. "I'm bored" he said in a husky tone.

May's face couldn't possibly be any redder and she shivered from Drew's breath on her ear-shell. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked unsure.

The answer wasn't long to await.

May let out a spasm of laughter as Drew had started tickling her merciless. His long fingers tickled her in her side "This would be something" Drew snickered as May laughed at the continuous movement.

To May it was an evil way to relieve boredom. "D-drew!! S-stop it!!" she cried in between her laughs.

"No way" Drew laughed back.

Then May saw her chance and pushed Drew away with her feet. He balanced for one moment before he fell down forwards.

They both stopped laughing, and silence returned once more in the room.

The flames of the fire lit high up, enlightening the shocked faces of the teens. Widened eyes didn't look at anything but the opposing pair of eyes.

Drew felt his heartbeat speed up.

If he hadn't caught himself with his hands he would have touched May's lips undoubtedly.

And judging from May's eyes, it was something she knew as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_KAWAII!!!! Cliffy, I hope you'll live with it. And continue reading as well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are again, new chapter, new happenings, let's see how thing will turn out._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Silence remained as Drew and May kept staring in each-others eyes.

Then suddenly a small tapping noise was heard, followed by a soft scratching.

This went by unnoticed by the two who dared neither to look nor back away.

A piano played followed by a bright trumpet.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. _

_Let your heart be light"_

This they did hear.

Drew suddenly realized how awkward the situation really was and pushed himself away. "It seems the record-player went on"

May nodded; "Yeah"

Silence returned as they listened to the song;

"_From now on our troubles will be out of sight. Out sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_May the Yuletide regain_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away"_

May softly swayed with the music; "it's a nice song" she said. Drew silently agreed with her. It did relieve the awkward tension.

He stood up completely, and thought for a second. Unsure he took out his hand; "Can I have this dance from you?" he asked softly.

May looked as if she would laugh. Drew prayed she wouldn't. And she didn't. Instead she looked around and then at herself;

"Wouldn't it look weird?" she asked.

Drew smiled genuinely; "Probably, but nobody except us will know it, let alone see us" he said. May still hesitated. "But I don't have dress or something" she said.

Drew laughed; "You don't need a dress to dance, May" he said. Then May blushed, her options were out and she had to come clean.

"I can't dance" she admitted.

"If that's all, then I don't see a problem" Drew said. May glanced curiously and Drew shrugged. "Well, you are a coordinator, and it doesn't matter how it looks"

At this May smiled and grabbed his hand. Drew gently lifted her from the chair and walked her to the open space in the room.

She placed her hands on his upper arm as Drew placed his hand on May's lower back. The other pair of hands they held high.

_"Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star on the highest bow_

_And have yourself a merry Christmas now."_

The trumpet played a beautiful part, and May decided to just throw away the impersonal manners and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck. He looked at her curiously but May only smiled. At this Drew also placed his other hand on her lower back and wrapped his arms so that she was closer to him.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gain._

_From now on our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days._

_Happy golden days of yours._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us._

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_As the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star on the highest bow"_

Both May and Drew recognized the end of the song as they swayed to the music. It seemed so clashing with the real world as they danced in some sort of dream.

"Hey May..."

_"And have yourself a merry little Christmas..."_

Drew gathered the courage he had as he pressed his lips against May's. She was shocked for a moment but then closed her eyes; savoring the moment.

"..._now"_

"Merry Christmas" he said as they broke away.

May giggled as she grabbed Drew even tighter, not wanting to let go. The music had died away already but they would never forget this song.

To Drew it was the best Christmas he had had in his life.

To May it didn't matter she didn't spend Christmas with her friends as she spent with it with her loved one.

Many Christmas's would come, every one of them Drew and May spent together. First as item, then as married couple. But this evening would have a special place in their hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A short Christmas story as promised; please review, and make also my holiday one with Christmas cheers. _

_I chose the 'Have yourself a merry little christmas' version from Bobby Eakes. I really love that version. I know it's on You tube, because I'm the one who put it there_

_Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR_


End file.
